Nurisha
|} Nurisha is a lioness and the queen of the Moyo Hodari Pride. Appearance Cub Nurisha is a lanky cub, strangely lean and large for one so young, with pronounced shoulders and big paws. Her fuzzy ears are tapered, almost pointed at the tips, and from her face extends a long muzzle of unusual shape- its contours somewhat resemble a diamond. She has scruffy eburnean fur that fades to a hue so pale that it most believe it to be white on her muzzle, underbelly, and toes. Above each of her narrow eyebrows are a very faint pattern of speckles, four on each side. A short crest of fur atop her head extends upward, the fur becoming shorter after it passes the crown of her head. She has slightly protuberant eyes that have honey gold irises. Set above her eyes are a pair of narrow golden-brown eyebrows, each with four small circular markings, slightly darker than the rest of her coat, on top of it. The tuft at the end of her tail is a dark tan-brown, and her nose is dull gray-pink. Adult Tall and lean, Nurisha has an angular build, high cheekbones, and prominent shoulders. Two sharply tapered ears, almost triangular, are perched atop her refined head, located rather close together. Her muzzle is long and diamond-shaped, with a dark grayish pink nose. She has well-groomed, immaculate fur that is eburnean in color, paling to off-white on her muzzle, underbelly, and toes. In contrast, the hair on the tuft at the end of her sleek tail is darker, a deep, warm brown. Down the center of her head, the fur grows just a little longer, forming something like a crest. Above each of her slim brownish gold eyebrows are a very faint pattern of speckles, four on each side. Her bright eyes are wide, limpid, and melichrous in color. Personality Cub Nurisha may seem shy at first, but once she is acquainted with someone and accepts them as a friend, she shows her warmer side. She is very affectionate, always offering a shoulder to lean on or displaying her fondness for her adopted family in one way or another. She is uncomfortable with fighting, and strives to always keep the peace. She would do anything to keep her adopted family together, and hates to see disputes among them. Her past has taught her how to reassure, offer comfort, and settle conflicts, which she does whenever she senses trouble. She does not stand for injustice, and has no tolerance for it at all. Choosing to fit into the crowd, she prefers blending in over standing out. Adult As an adult, Nurisha's heart has expanded to include her pride. She cares for each of its members and would do anything to protect them. She has learned to be firm when she must. She also has lost her fear of blending in and will let her ideas be known, even if they mark her as different. However, she often worries too much about what her pride will think, even if this does not stop her from expressing herself. For though she speaks her views on matters, she wants her pride to have a voice, and therefore is hesitant to take action until she knows how they feel about it. She also is very busy, always focusing on one thing or another. She has adjusted to this, and it feels unnatural when she is not working on something. As a result, her family sometimes feels neglected, though she loves them more than anything else. To make up for her lack of time to spend with them, she treats her kin very well, which sometimes means favoring them above others. It is difficult for strangers to earn her trust. History Strength of Heart Upon being called by Kingiza, Nurisha moves to the front of the cave in which she had been inhabiting for the past week or so. Her brother Ajali and adoptive sister Macheo do the same. Nurisha asks Kingiza what is going on, and he responds that it is nothing. Nurisha is uncertain, asking why Kumbufu and Hodari are present. As Hodari begins to argue with Kingiza, Nurisha and Macheo exchange concerned looks. Nurisha obeys Kingiza when he calls them down and inquires about them being brought to a pride. At the pride, Nurisha is slightly overwhelmed by the new scents, sounds, and lions. She glances around, trying to adjust, and catches sight of a reddish cub peering at them. Macheo shouts a greeting, and the cub makes a joke about them being hares, drawing a smile from Nurisha. After the stranger introduces herself as Chekesha, the cubs all walk over to a zebra carcass and eat, causing Nurisha to think about how she cannot remember the last time she consumed zebra. Kingiza approaches and asks if they will be okay as he talks to Hodari. Nurisha glances at the king, and Ajali tells Kingiza they will be fine. Though Nurisha is nervous, she tells herself to stop acting afraid. She looks at Chekesha and asks if they can be introduced to other lions. Chekesha shows them Ugonjwa, and Nurisha gives the sick cub their names. Chekesha remarks that Hodari is her father, and Nurisha inquires as to whether he is nice. Chekesha answers that he is before leading them over to Kimbilia and Lubaya. While introducing them, Chekesha describes Nurisha as a friend, which fills Nurisha with happiness. Kimbilia suggests that they all play a game, causing his mane to fall into his eyes, which Nurisha finds cute. Kimbilia proceeds to explain a complicated game, and Nurisha is confused at first. However, after all the cubs request that Kimbilia tell them the instructions again, they are ready to play. Macheo reminds Nurisha what they are to do first, and Nurisha assures her that she remembers. They all enjoy the game, despite it being somewhat complicated. Afterwards, Ajali starts bragging about how well he played. In response, Nurisha flicks her tail over his muzzle and tells him that enough is enough. Both he and Macheo lean into Nurisha, almost unbalancing her. Macheo wonders where they should sleep, and Nurisha answers that they will sleep where Kingiza is. The cubs locate their guardian, and at once Nurisha curls against him and falls asleep. In the morning, Lubaya proclaims that she thinks they will be announced by Hodari. Nurisha, confused, inquires about this, so Lubaya explains. Nurisha observes Hodari exiting his den and roaring. The king then publicly welcomes them all into the pride, assuring them that they will fit right in. Later on, all the cubs are playing together. Nurisha pounces on her brother Ajali, flattening him. The next afternoon, Lubaya approaches Nurisha, Ajali, and Macheo. She informs them of Kimbilia's misfortune, which resulted in him receiving a long bath from his mother Magharibi. She briefly describes how messy he was, and with a grin Nurisha replies that she can imagine it. The cubs begin to think about exploring, but Nurisha points out the gathering rain clouds. The others are not concerned, and brush aside her worries. Nurisha gives Ajali an anxious look, thinking about his fear of thunder. However, she agrees to come along. Lubaya suggests that they go to the Poromoko Cliffs, and Nurisha asks if she knows how to get there. Lubaya points with a movement of his tail. Nurisha asks Macheo if they should tell Kingiza, but Macheo instantly denies. Kimbilia arrives, but declares that he does not want to have to lie to his mother in order to come along. Nurisha pays him a caring look but does not change her own mind. At evening, the cubs set out. Lubaya leads the way with Nurisha at her side. Nurisha cautions the others about the bumpiness of the terrain ahead of them. When Lubaya grows uncomfortable with the rain, Nurisha moves back to help her. Upon arriving at the Poromoko Cliffs, Macheo asks where the pawholds and trails are. Nurisha replies that she can see them, and they begin to climb. Nurisha, after muttering something to Ajali, takes up the rear of the group. When they stop to rest on a precipice, Nurisha looks over the edge only to back away quickly. Macheo tries to look and slips, but Nurisha and Ajali come to her rescue. Nurisha asks if she is okay and tells her that they pulled her up. As they near the top of the cliffs, Nurisha asks if they can stop and rest. They end up falling asleep until Kingiza comes with Magharibi to bring them home. They start moving down, but pause upon hearing the ground rumble. Nurisha suggests that it might have been thunder, but Kingiza tells her it was not. Before any of them can say more, a landslide engulfs them. Nurisha is flung off of Kingiza's back and ends up lying next to the avalanche. She looks up just as Kingiza is carried over the edge of the cliff. She screams his name to no avail. She waits for the mudslide to end before moving down the cliffs until she encounters her siblings. They ask where Kingiza is, and she stammers that he fell before peering over the edge of the cliff. She sees his dead, broken body and begins swaying. She has a flashback of being taken in by Kingiza and his brother, Uzito. Nurisha returns to her senses and locates Magharibi. She informs the lioness that Kingiza is dead, and Magharibi expresses her sympathies. Nurisha asks where Chekesha and Lubaya are, so Magharibi gestures to a crack. Nurisha stares at them and notices Chekesha's flattened legs. Nurisha tells Magharibi that she will take her to Ajali and Macheo, immediately following this statement through after confirming that Kingiza is dead. In response to Macheo's question, she declares that Kingiza is gone. Nurisha tries to say something, but Macheo is hysterical. After Nurisha calls Ajali's name twice, the little cub climbs onto Magharibi. Nurisha has another flashback, this one of the time that Kingiza brought them into the Drylands. Back at the pride's home, Nurisha opens her eyes and informs Hodari that Kingiza is dead. She briefly explains, and repeats that Chekesha is hurt when Hodari is shocked. Nurisha twists around as Chekesha is lifted from Magharibi's back and deposited onto the ground. She starts to walk away as Chekesha is examined, but Kimbilia brushes against her. She tells him that Kingiza is dead, and that he was right that they should not have gone. She notices that she has started to cry again and, remembering her siblings, approaches them. She tries to reassure them, and Ajali if he is okay. However, he collapses. Macheo inquires as to whether or not he will be all right, and Nurisha informs her that Ajali is in shock. She has a third flashback, this one about the time she saw Uzito die. Afterwards, Nurisha declares that she will have Kumbufu look at Ajali. Kubali announces that they will need to retrieve the body, and Nurisha agrees to come. A small group heads out, including Macheo and Nurisha. They bring the body back to the pride, and Nurisha nudges Ajali along until he sits next to Macheo. She seats herself beside her brother and listens to Hodari. The king asks if they would like to speak, and Nurisha offers to. She makes a speech about Kingiza's strength and who he was to her before rejoining Ajali and Macheo. However, Kimeta contradicts something stated by Nurisha, replying that Kingiza is still with them. Nurisha cocks her head, confused, and Kimeta explains the belief of spirits held by the pride. After turning to see what her brother will do, Nurisha follows Hodari down the slope. Nurisha suggests a location where they can leave Kingiza's body, and Ajali relays her idea to Hodari. When they reach the place, a teary-eyed Nurisha asks what they are to do next. She closes her eyes after the body is covered, and when she opens them, most of the pride has left. Hodari asks them for the story of what happened, and she explains. Later on, Nurisha follows Ajali away from the slope and calls his name, frightening him. She asks if he is trying to leave, and he lies that he is not. Coldly, Nurisha argues that he is. He responds that there is nothing left for him, and she asks about herself and Macheo. She continues that she loves him and will support him, but he tries to go around her. She orders him to stop and to answer her. She is able to convince him to stay by reminding him of Kingiza's strength and loyalty to them after the death of Uzito. She thanks him, and they walk back together. As they lie down together, Ajali queries whether Kingiza exists as a spirit. Nurisha replies that she believes he does, but that there are some choices that must be made by oneself. After over a day has passed, the cubs wake Hodari up after a stick they were playing with hits his head. Nurisha tries to explain, but Hodari dismisses this. She then asks him if he is really going to choose the next king that night, and he confirms this. Not long after, Hodari calls a pride meeting. He shocks Nurisha by choosing her as his heir. She opens her mouth to speak, but Madoa pipes up before she can say anything. Once Kubali settles Madoa's complaint, Nurisha smiles and ruffles Ajali's fur with a paw. She murmurs something to Macheo before looking at Hodari and thanking him. She admits her surprise, and sings Courage, Wisdom, and Might with Hodari to accept her position. Hodari then approaches Nurisha and touches his nose to her head. In the epilogue, Ajali approaches Queen Nurisha in her den. She pauses in her grooming and turns to look at him, responding to his question by informing him that he is not disturbing her. He explains that his daughter Shibli is quite a lot to handle, and she laughs. He asks if she would like to see Shibli, and she agrees. Upon leaving the den, she greets Macheo before asking Ajali why he came to her den in the first place. He replies that she is busy now that she is queen, though it is what Hodari would have wanted, and she inclines her head after Macheo adds that Kingiza would have wanted the same. Observing Shibli, Nurisha points out that the cub looks like her own mother, Azimio. Ajali notes that they never knew Azimio well, and she responds that they had their guardian. Ajali adds that he will always be grateful, and Nurisha tells him, "Me, too." They fall silent and continue to watch Shibli. Gallery CourageWisdomMight.jpg|Nurisha during Courage, Wisdom, and Might Strength1.png|Nurisha, Ajali, and Macheo on an older cover of Strength of Heart Strength2.png|Nurisha, Ajali, and Macheo sitting at the paws of Kingiza on the current cover of Strength of Heart Trivia * In earlier drafts of Strength of Heart, Nurisha shared no relation with Ajali. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Friendly's Content Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Drylanders Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Queens Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Aunts Category:Leaders